The present invention relates to a disposable diaper and more particularly to diapers with integral disposal wrappings.
Disposable diapers, as presently designed and used, provide a convenient, inexpensive and work-saving sanitary appliance for infant care. When used in the home, solid waste contained in the diaper may be deposited in a toilet and the soilded diaper may be stored in a suitably deodorized hamper awaiting regular rubbish removal. The disposable diaper is also well suited to the current life style which encourages maximum mobility to mother and infant soon after the infant is born. Fresh supplies of disposable diapers are readily portable, need no special containers and are widely available so that it is now much more convenient to travel even long distances by a variety of modes of travel with an infant. However, the disposal of the solid disposable diaper still presents a problem. Toilets for the disposal of solid waste and proper containers for the disposal of the diaper are not readily available while traveling. The difficulty of carrying a suitable hamper for storing the soiled diaper, until it can be properly disposed of is inconvenient and in some cases nearly impossible. There is a need for a simple, effective and sanitary means for disposing of soiled disposable diapers so that they can be stored conveniently until they can be properly disposed of or left in ordinary rubbish collection containers.